Battle
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: NOT a songfic. Ami has to leave her mother for a battle, and she can't come back. It's been three years since her death, and Saeko is letting her mind wander... Mother/Daughter fic. Sad but fluffy.


**A short fanfic I made because I was in an emo mood XD**

**Battle**

When I watched her face, filled with such determination, my heart lifted. Ami would be OK. I didn't want her to go into battle, but when her mind was set there was no way to change it.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek before joining her friends, and I slowly began to wonder whether it would be the last time that I saw her again.

"Ami…" She laughed shakily as my lip trembled in an effort not to burst into tears on the spot.

"You're such a worrywart, mom… I'll be fine. I promise." She then squeezed Usagi-chan's arm tightly.

"Bye. We'll be fine. You don't need to worry. When I get back I'll make us a cheesecake, like you always did after you came back from a business trip. We'll laugh, and I'll end up putting too much biscuit in and making it crumbly. You'll mash it up into a special cheesecake ice-cream like you do and we'll eat it on the rug. I always keep my promises." They faded, quickly, and as I watched them disappear before my eyes I came to the conscious realisation that I would miss her more than she would ever know. The internal pain hit me and I began to cry. I didn't want this to be the last time.

I knew that somewhere, somehow, she would be crying too, as she fought for her life and that of many others. Such a beautiful future, which held so much promise, so much compassion, could end with just one death.

I looked upon the horizon and shed a few more tears. It was such a shame that people would bleed under such a wonderful sky.

And yet, if they won then the whole sky would light up, in my eyes, with vanilla-coloured stars that would shine in such a radiant fashion. I didn't want to face facts that my daughter was a beautiful sailor-suited soldier, one that stood for love and justice, but when life gives you lemons you have to squash them to a pulp and try to forget each segment of pain you feel in such a violent form.

The day before she had given me such a powerful speech I was overcome with amazement, so much emotion that made me cry.

"Mother, there is no other way to get around the fact that I am in such a position I must fight. However, do not be sad, because even if I perish I will still cherish and favour each moment that I've had with you, my father, my friends, and everyone else who has been so kind to me. It is a shame that we should shed so much blood so young, but we shall do our best each to come back victorious and even more powerful than before. I will not take full advantage of the new abilities I gain as I wait under the stars for an enemy to strike, but I swear to God I will use them well and wisely. If no one believes me, this is a huge risk, a huge step to take. I am the weakest, physically, out of each senshi, but that doesn't mean that I am not strong too."

I cried as she had given me a warm embrace. I shouldn't have been the one crying.

"Three years today, Ami," I said softly to myself. I entered her room and held her uniform to my face, taking in the scent of the perfume she always used to wear. If only it were fresh and not faded…

It had been the death of my daughter three years ago. Ami Mizuno had been my whole life, the reason I didn't lose myself after divorcing her father. She made me happy.

But I rubbed my eyes fiercely. It wasn't the end of the world. It wouldn't be fair for me to be so angry at the other senshi after they'd lost their friend, not just my daughter.

_Fssssssssshhhhh…_

"_I-I'm so sorry. A-A-Ami-Chan died. We couldn't save her, or find her body. She was crushed under a landfall._ _We tried to help her, but she was already too badly injured, and trapped between the rocks. Sh-She was crying."_

_My blood had run cold. Ami… Why was my daughter the unlucky one?_

"_W-W-Why?" My face crumpled and I began to sob. "Why couldn't you save her? She's my daughter!"_

_No. She _was_ my daughter. Not anymore._

"_A-Ami can't be dead! She said that she'd come back, and make the cheesecake… I brought ingredients and all… We were going to make the cheesecake and eat it on the rug, turn it into cheesecake ice-cream… She promised we would. And she always keeps her promises! Please, don't say that she's gone! She promised!"_

"_P-Please, she was still thinking of you until the very end."_

"_I can't believe that you let my daughter slip away from me like that! As a Sailor Senshi it's your duty to prevent that from happening! Why was my daughter the unlucky one?"_

Ami-chan, I know that you'd be in the sky right now, with those angel wings that we'd all see. You'd be flying across the universe, watching over us all. You'd laugh at Usagi-chan's heart-broken face; tell them that they were being over-dramatic. You'd smile at me and give me a warm, ghostly embrace. I don't want it all to turn to dust_._

"_Don't weep, please!" Usagi-chan pleaded, uttering a cry. "I think we all lost someone important today!"_

I couldn't believe at the time that my daughter had slipped away from me so suddenly.

"Ami-Chan, where ever you are right now, I just hope that you're sleeping peacefully, without any bad memories." I looked up at the early morning sky. A pinkish star was just visible through wisps of pale gold clouds.

"Mercury," I mused, staring as it shined. "I hope you're there by now, Ami-Chan."

I slumped, hugging my body against the cold air blowing in through the open window. The pink sky would fade soon, along with the stars and my daughter's planet. And when it did I knew that she would be long gone, once again.

But after all this time of keeping my head held high under the cherry blossoms, if I shed a single tear than Ami would be very displeased.

"Light up, Mom!" she'd say, grinning and trying to poke the edges of my mouth into a smile. "If nothing goes right for you, something good will happen in a distant universe. Didn't Dad tell you that long ago?"

Well, Ami-chan was right. I just hope that that galaxy is where you'll be resting. You were so young, and so bright. You had a sparkling future ahead of you, and you looked like everything was going right. To have you taken away like that… it just doesn't seem fair at all. I peer over at the poem she'd written days before that battle, stuck to the kitchen fridge in pride of place.

_In a galaxy far away,_

_I dream about your lovely soul,_

_Another life will born again,_

_And for each life, another's stole._

_By Ami Mizuno, 17_

_Ami-chan, why did you have to go? I can't help feeling sad. It's so hard to smile now you're gone._

_I'll make that cheesecake, Ami-Chan, _I thought to myself._ It's just too bad you won't be here to make it with me._


End file.
